Heaven Can Wait
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: It started out as a pleasant dream. But everything changes when she woke up. .: Canonverse AU. NejiTen. One-shot :.


**Title:** Heaven Can Wait

 **Pairing(s):** NejiTen. Slight, SasuHina.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning(s):** Character's death, obviously… Just look at the title!

 **Author's Notes:** This is one of the stories for the scholastic writing competition that I wrote. This is the draft but then I scratched the idea away. My fingers are actually aching to write something about the Akatsuki but then, meh, I don't even know what to write about them. Heck… what am I saying? Just enjoy.

* * *

 _There are things that we never want to get go of, people we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life._

-Anonymous

Tenten closed her eyes as she felt the breeze caressing her cheeks. The breeze was cool and calming. Her hair was held up in a single ponytail instead of her significant twin buns. It had been a while since she had a free day from training her Gennin team. She was pretty sure that they're happy for having a day off too.

A day off would mean spending a rare moment with their family.

The brunette grimaced. They sure are lucky to have a family. Unlike her… She had grown up in an orphanage where all the children had lost their family in the war. When she had joined the academy, she begin living by her own. Making money by the odd jobs she took daily.

She had no one to turn to. No one to kiss her good night before bed.

Nothing.

She had no family name like the others – even Naruto had one!

She just Tenten.

Plain Tenten.

She never knew who her parents were. Maybe she'll meet them one day once she passed away. Just maybe…

She was lonely. She had nothing to live for. That is why she wanted to be a Konoha shinobi. At least she had a reason to live.

The kunoichi had trained everyday at every hour to perfect her skill to become a kunoichi specialized in weapons.

" _Tenten."_

She snapped out of her reverie as she heard her name being called out. A pair of pale eyes looked at her worriedly. He eyes widen slightly and looked away, a tinge of pink staining her cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was lost in thoughts."

Neji turned his attention back to the scroll on his lap. "It's fine," he said. "Are you done yet?"

Tenten apologized hastily as she continues to treat the wound on Neji's back. Unknowing to her, a small smile tugged on his lips. She applied some of the ointment Hinata had given to her this morning. It was as if the Hyuuga heiress had know this was going to happen.

"I am sorry, again," she said as she covered the wound with the bandage. "I expect for the kunai to graze your back."

The Hyuuga prodigy mumbled a 'thanks' and pushed to scroll away to face her. Pale lavender eyes staring deep into wide chocolate brown eyes. He brushed her cheeks with his fingers. There was only silence between them – apart from the rustling leaves and birds chirping in the afternoon. He leaned closer to her with a teasing smile on his lips.

Then her vision shifted.

She saw him again. But only this time he was lying dead on the cold hard ground. She pulled him close and muttered, "Please don't die." The Hyuuga curse mark was bare for her to see. His pupil-less eyes dead staring at the dark clouds. She could hear someone shouting but she couldn't register it.

"Wake up, Tenten!"

Tenten snapped her eyes open and sat up abruptly, the blanket pooled on her lap. She gasped and inhaled a large amount of air through her mouth. Sweat glistening down her face and back.

She felt a pressure on her hand and her eyes flickered to the familiar pale eyes. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she said, avoiding her gaze. "Where's… where's Michio?"

Hinata looked back at the closed doors. "He's with Sasuke. Do you know where you are, Tenten?"

Tenten lifted her gaze to the former Hyuuga heiress. "The Hyuuga compound. Why?"

"I'm just making sure," she replied. "Do you want to talk about it? Michio woke us up when you were screaming."

The weapon mistress pushed out her hair out of her face. "It's the same dream as always."

"Tenten it has been 5 years –"

Tenten snapped her eyes to her. "You think I don't know that!" she shouted, her voice rising. "I know he died 5 years ago! You don't understand how it feels to lose someone dear!"

Tenten widen her eyes in horror. All her years, she had never raised her voice before to Hinata before. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

Hinata shocked her head. She understands her friend that she is upset. She felt guilty for pushing her button.

"Hinata."

The pale eyed woman turned around to face her husband and the small child in his arms. Sasuke placed the boy on the floor and he immediately rushed to his mother's side. Hinata bid the two good night and left with her husband.

"Are you alright okaasan?" the boy asked.

"I'm alright, Michio," she replied, pulling him in her embrace as they lay down on the bed. "You have school tomorrow." She paused, stroking his cropped short chestnut hair – a very unlike Hyuuga haircut style. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Michio buried himself in his mother's embrace. "Do you think I'll get to meet otousan?"

Tenten found herself staring once again at the pale eyes – a symbol of a Byakugan holder. "Maybe one day. Now go back to sleep or you'll be late to school tomorrow."

The boy groaned but he went to sleep almost immediately. She released her embrace and tucked the boy before she went out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. The kunoichi stealthily went to the Hyuuga garden where Neji usually meditate and just sat there. The moon was glowing brightly. The sound of crickets filling silent night. She pulled her legs together and stared at the moon.

 _One day, we'll meet again, Neji. It is a promise._

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** I found myself hating the ending . (Even until now I'm not even sure about the title but meh)


End file.
